This invention relates to a sled for use over snow-covered terrain. In particular, this invention relates to a sled for increased maneuverability and comfort by use of an innovative suspension system.
Recreational snow sleds are often characterized by a platform attached to at least two runners and with handles for maneuverability. The typical snow sled that comes to ones mind is a child""s sled with thin metal runners that are made integral with a frame that supports a small platform on which the child may sit or lay. Such snow sleds may be acceptable for even, snow-covered terrain where few turns are necessary. However, to accommodate rougher terrain and increase maneuverability, these typical metal runner sleds are not acceptable. Additionally, these sleds typically cannot comfortably accommodate an adult. Other sleds designed for adults often provide an uncomfortable ride with difficult maneuvering.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sled for use on snowy terrain with increased maneuverability.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sled with a suspension system to provide an adult a comfortable ride over uneven, snowy terrain.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sled with a platform that can comfortably accommodate an adult.
Another object of the invention is to provide a snow sled with a suspension system providing a smooth and comfortable ride for the user even over uneven snow-covered terrain.
The present invention relates to snow sleds and primarily to snow sleds with a suspension system that provides excellent maneuverability and effectively absorbs the shocks and jolts normally associated with sled travel over snowy terrain.
The sled consists of a platform, at least two springs, and two runners. The runners may be conventional skis. The springs are preferably made of spring steel and are attached to the platform at two locations, a rear location and a forward location. The attachment of the springs to the platform at the forward location is fixed in that bolts directly attach the springs to the platform. The connection at the rear is a sliding connection where the spring has a slot that is engaged by a slidably fitting bolt and washer that mounts the spring to the platform. In this way, the platform slides with respect to the spring and provides the desired and necessary suspension characteristic to the sled to provide the sled with the excellent maneuverability and shock resistance.